1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a process of producing nanoscale nickel powders.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to achieve high yields, prior art methods of making nanometer scale (“nanoscale”) nickel powders involved starting reagents in extremely low concentrations (0.1 M or less). Prior art methods beginning with reactants in higher concentrations often resulted in low yields. Given that high yields of relatively uniform particles was the goal, reaction of starting materials in low concentrations required long reaction times and/or large reaction volumes, which in turn resulted in large waste streams of solvents such as water, alcohols, or other organic solvents, all of which added expense and complexity to the production process.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to produce nanoscale nickel particles (averaging less than about 100 nm in diameter) in relatively high concentration (initial nickel concentration up to 3 M) and in high yield (over 90% relative to starting moles of nickel source.)